Wrong But Right
by Doing it Right
Summary: Se conocieron en un lugar diferente. En un momento diferente. En un mundo ligeramente diferente. Pero su amor es el mismo… Eterno y verdadero. Básicamente los mismos personajes, pero una trama diferente. Malec.


**Wrong But Right**

¡Hey!

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita en inglés por " **Magnus Glitter Bane Alec** ", quien muy amablemente me dio su permiso de traducir su trabajo. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 _Nota del autor: Ok, esto es algo nuevo. Espero que les guste. Me tomó un tiempo ponerlo en escrito. Así que disfrútenlo, supongo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

"¡Alec, vamos!" Izzy se quejó de nuevo.

"No." Respondí sin verla.

"¡Vas a venir!" Ordenó.

"No, no lo haré." Gruñí de regreso, solo levantando la vista de mi libro para mirarla enojado.

"¡Si lo harás! Tienes que relajarte un poco y esta es la oportunidad perfecta."

Abrí mi boca para protestar nuevamente pero ella me cortó, "¡Vas a venir y es final!"

Ella salió de la habitación antes de asomar la cabeza de nuevo. "Nos vamos en media hora." Me informó, y con eso se fue.

Gruñí en la ahora vacía habitación y cerré mi libro con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"Otra estúpida noche afuera", pensé, levantándome de mi asiento. "Bueno, será mejor vestirme antes de que me saquen así." Miré abajo, hacía mi torso desnudo y mis pantalones holgados.

Me puse un par de jeans negros y un sweater, nada diferente a lo que suelo usar normalmente, y bajé las escaleras para esperarlos.

Jace bajó unos minutos después. Estaba usando una camisa blanca que abrazaba su cuerpo y mostraba sus músculos, junto con unos jeans ajustados. No pude evitar pero abrir un poco la boca cuando lo vi, pero logré rápidamente controlarme para que no se diera cuenta.

"Si te obligó a venir." Dijo, sonriendo.

Su sonrisa me distrajo y me tomó un momento responder. "Si, bueno, la última vez tú fuiste el que me obligó a ir a la fuerza, así que pensé que sería mejor ir por cuenta propia esta vez."

Él se sentó junto a mí y sacó su celular.

Pude ver que estaba hablando con Clary de nuevo.

Clary. Pensé enojado. Siempre Clary. Nunca yo. ¿¡Por qué nunca me puede ver!?

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó curioso.

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Acabas de gruñir."

Oops.

"¿Lo hice?" Pregunté, tratando de componer mi postura.

Me miró por un segundo más antes de encoger sus hombros y regresar a su celular.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y de mí revolcándome en autocompasión, Izzy bajó con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Estaba usando un vestido negro que mostraba demasiado, pero no estaba de humor para pelear con ella justo ahora, así que la dejé en paz.

"¿Listos?" Preguntó, y los dos nos levantamos sin decir nada más, caminando hacía la puerta.

"Alec." Dijo agarrando mi manga. "No puedes en serio ir en eso." Ella mi miró de arriba hacia abajo con disgusto.

"Me estás haciendo ir en contra de mi voluntad. Puedo vestirme de la manera que yo quiera." Le dije y continué caminando por el pasillo. Podía sentir sus ojos en mi espalda pero no estaba de humor para darme vuelta y disculparme.

El viaje en taxi hacía en club fue en silencio. Jace seguía hablando con Clary y yo no estaba de humor para hacer algo más que encogerme cada vez que se reía de algo gracioso que ella debió de haber dicho. Los ojos de Izzy atraparon los míos unas cuantas veces y puede ver la simpatía y lástima que siempre intentaba evitar. La amo, pero no necesito su lástima. No necesito la lástima de nadie.

Solo tomó unos minutos llegar a nuestro destino: _Pandemonium_. Es un buen lugar para quien le gustan los lugares ruidosos y obscuros. No a mí. Pero al menos me podría ocultar en las sombras. Le pagué al conductor y salimos al frío de nuevo.

Escaneé la demasiado larga fila de personas ya ebrias y vi una familiar cabeza roja, terminando exitosamente con el resto de mi buen humor.

"¡Clary!" Jace llamó a la pelirroja.

Por supuesto, pensé con amargura. Por supuesto ella tenía que estar aquí también.

Jace tenía una sonrisa enorme en su cara cuando ella y su amigo -¿Simon?- se nos unieron. Normalmente me encantaba ver esa sonrisa en su cara, pero no ahora. No cuando ella era la razón.

No perdimos tiempo en la línea y fuimos directo con el portero, quien inmediatamente nos dejó entrar en cuanto vio a mi hermana. Un hecho por el cual rechiné mis dientes.

Una vez que estábamos dentro, la fuerte música fue lo primero que me golpeó. Me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta de que Izzy me estaba hablando.

"¿¡Qué!?" Grité de regreso, tratando hacerme escuchar por sobre la música.

"Dije que Simon y yo vamos a ir a bailar, recomiendo que vayas por un trago y hagas lo mismo." Me guiñó el ojo antes de arrastrar al mundano a la pista de baile. Miré alrededor y vi que Clary y Jace ya estaban bailando en el centro de la pista.

"Típico." Dije, recargándome en la pared detrás de mí. Me arrastran aquí para después abandonarme.

Después de unos minutos de ver a personas sudorosas moviéndose en la pista de baile, vi a Izzy venir hacía mí. Tenía una bebida en la mano y se notaba que no era la primera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó jalándome de la pared.

"Nada."

"Exactamente." Dijo mirándome acusadoramente. "Estamos en un club. Tienes dieciocho. Ve por un trago." Me empujó ligeramente hacía el bar.

"Tú no tienes dieciocho y estás bebiendo lo suficiente para nosotros dos." Respondí, pero seguí caminando hacía el bar de todos modos.

Encontré un asiento libre y me senté, buscando a Jace de nuevo.

"Hola lindo." Escuché desde mi derecha.

* * *

 _Nota del autor: Entonces, ¿qué les parece? Tengo una buena idea para el siguiente y sé que este se siente un poco apresurado pero quería llegar a las buenas partes lo más rápido que pudiera (esto quiere decir Magnus) quien estará en el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

Ok, este es el primer capítulo. Estoy muy emocionada por iniciar la traducción de este fanfic. Estoy esperando actualizar cada semana, pero supongo que dependerá totalmente de cuantos reviews reciba la historia y de si tengo tiempo para hacerlo más pronto.

Así que si les gustó el primer capítulo, no duden en hacérmelo saber tanto a mí como a quien escribió originalmente esta maravillosa historia, **Magnus Glitter Bane Alec** , a quién no puedo terminar de agradecer por darme permiso de traducir su magnífico trabajo.

Pero bueno, si les gustó lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, ¡no duden en dejar un review!

:D


End file.
